Help Me Find My Way to You
by das.yuuki
Summary: Lovino is diagnosed with leukemia and has less than a year to live. The Italian has set his goal to find his soulmate before he passes away. Will he ever find the one that's right for him before he dies? Rated M for upcoming chapters/replies.


**Note: This fanfiction you're about to read is a roleplay my fiance and I are doing. I am just putting this on here for entertainment purposes. This story is rated M for later on in the roleplay. I have entered dash marks to separate the parts she replied to and I sent back. My fiance is doing the role of Alfred and Feliciano. I will be doing the role of Lovino and Ludwig. If there are any character changes, I will be sure to add them in the description to let you know who is who. I hope you enjoy. This roleplay is supposed to contain feels but I'm not sure if I'm quite good at it yet. - Enjoy and don't forget to review! 3**

Lovino ran through the streets or New York City, rushing to get to the Cathedral in time for church on this Sunday morning. As he ran, he was pulling on his maroon coloured coat and combing his messy bed hair. When he looked down at his watch, he noticed he had only two minutes left till church started. "Shit!" He ran faster than before thinking he'll never be forgiven for being late to service.

Alfred was walking through the streets o f New York City away from the churches. He hated churches, always had. Not because of what happened inside of the church, but what happened outside of it. Almost everyone in the churches he'd been to were hypocrites. They praise and worship on Sundays and were the worst people during the week. Some people were true Christians but not many. With a sigh, he turned a corner and walked towards a bar. He wasn't about to act like someone he wasn't. He believed in God. He prayed. That didn't mean he had to be at church. "And I'll never go back again," he mumbled under his breath.

Lovino continued to run, getting closer to the church. "I can't miss this service! If I do, I'll die!" The Italian was very concerned about his leukemia. Earlier that month, his doctor told him he had less than a year to live. The news broke his heart into pieces knowing how sad his brother would be when he told him. But he couldn't tell him just yet. He didn't want to be clung to during the rest of his days. On the other hand, as he ran, his vision began to blur, causing him to run sloppily on the sidewalk. Lovino accidentally ran into a stranger, the stranger happening to be a citizen of the city. "I'm sorry!" he apologized over and over as he continued to run towards the Cathedral.

Once he reached the church, he fixed his clothes and walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else in there. His golden eyes shined as he walked in and immediately went straight to the altar. He kneeled before the alter, placed his hands together and leaned over a step and began to pray.

Alfred stumbled to the side when someone ran into him. He heard the soft sorry and looked back at the Italian-looking man. The man was rather hot. Then the American's blue eyes skimmed the foreigner's attire. "Church goer," he huffed.

Feliciano looked around the church for his brother, a little worried. His twin was never late for service. Never! "Lovi . . . where are you?" He paced back and forth until he heard the doors open. His golden eyes turned to his brother as a soft sigh escaped him. Thank God he was alright. Lovino didn't know but Feliciano had talked to twin's doctor. He knew everything about his leukemia and how close he was to death. It broke his heart, but he swore that he'd be strong for his twin. Ludwig knew about it too and he understood if he didn't get to see his lover as often for a while. _"I'll wait for you. Your brother comes first." _The words replayed in the Italian's mind. "Fratello . . . he needs a lover," Feliciano whispered to himself.

Ludwig snuck his hand into Feliciano's hand as he seen Lovino at the altar. The German leaned down and whispered in Feliciano's ear, "Everything will be alright. Just let God do His work and he'll be granted eternal life in Heaven." After he spoke those words, he pecked his cheek gently and bowed his head as the preacher began to hold the prayer.

Lovi prayed long and hard that no one would be sad when he passed on, as well as dying peacefully. Out of all of his years living, he never had anyone to love, as well as no one to love him in return. So, he prayed about that as well, hoping God would grant his wish before he passed away. More than anything, he wanted his twin brother to be happy and stay happy, even when he is gone. He knew deep down in his heart he would be watching over him as a guardian angel, to protect him from any person that would be handicap to Feliciano's life. He knew Ludwig cared and loved his twin deeply, so he was happy he didn't have to take care of him like he had to with both Roderich and Francis back when they were little kids.

Once he finished his prayer, he went to the front row of pews and continued to stand as the preacher prayed. Lovi never asked to be on the prayer list, he didn't want everyone to know he was sick as well as worry about him.


End file.
